The emission of pollutants due to industry and automobiles such as smog-causing sulphur compounds, carbon dioxide, carbon monoxide, and nitrogen oxides has caused ever-increasing problems including health hazards and global warming that are becoming the world's most dangerous and preoccupying matters. In addition, the rapid increase in the demand for automobiles in the Asian market, which has doubled in the last four years, requires an urgent solution. The Earth's population is continuously increasing, requiring more energy and putting pressure on the world community to find reliable and clean solutions for these problems.
Part of the difficulty in addressing the above-mention problems is that there is no comprehensive solution which encompasses the whole cycle of energy production, starting from a non-polluting renewable energy source and continuing to the end user. For example, cars with increasingly-popular electrical motors, fuel-cell, or hybrid engines do not solve the problem because they still rely for the most part on the power plant that would supply the required energy to charge the batteries for the electrical cars or to produce hydrogen, in the case of fuel-cells, from natural gas, etc.
There is a need for a cost-effective, safe, and efficient clean energy production solution which can be implemented using current engineering principles and manufactured without overburdening complexity.